dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zisor
Zisor is the Ultimate Clone from the her timeline after Broly founds Samuel Nakaoka's DNA which he went to the abandoned lab called DNA Evolutionary Lab to successfully created her only take times to wake up in over 1000 years. Appearance History Pre History PR Comiga: Awakening Zisor's Timeline Zisor Saga Zisor's First Appearance Battle with Peter Griffin Forms and transformations Base Form Singular Rider Z-IN Z-IN Singular Rider Z-IN is Zisor's Ranger/Rider hybrid form accessed with the GameDriver: AWAKEN-SIN by using Taddle Dark Legacy SinGashat after being stolen from Future Kuroto Dark and killed him. This form is the corrupted version of Taddle Legacy Gashat due to GameDriver: AWAKEN-SIN and known as Dark Priestess of the Destruction. Z-IN RE-ViVE Singular Rider Z-IN RE-ViVE is Z-IN's upgraded form accessed with the Build-EVO Driver by using Rabbit Evolbottle after being stolen from Future Evolt and RoboticSP BIRTHbottle after being from Peter Griffin. This form is known as RabbitEvol In BIRTH Specialty and combination of Build RabbitRabbit form, Evol EvolRabbit and BIRTH BURSTDAY-SP. Oma Z-IN Singular Rider Oma Z-IN is Z-IN's final form accessed with Oma Zi-O Driver after being enraged by Yukino's BEAST Stage 9 for damaging her exceedingly. Possessed Forms Z-IN Type Tridoron Z-IN Type Tridoron is Z-IN's Drive Type Tridoron-based form accessed with Shift Tridoron after being stolen from Tomari. Z-IN Whale Z-IN Whale is Z-IN's Zyuoh Whale-based form accessed with Whale Change Gun after being stolen from Yamato. Super Saiyan forms Super Saiyan 5 The ultimate Super Saiyan transformation surpassed both Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan Blue: BEAST Unleashed. Techniques Standard technqiues *'Sinful Rasenkamehameha' - The darker version of Sol Rasenkamehameha that was used by Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Miku's fusion: Mikuel. *'Destruct' - A God's Destroyer's most fatal technqiue. First used to kill Gon Shijima for interrupting her battle. *'Heavy Blow' - A deadly kick attack used to kill Peter Griffin by breaking his neck with one kick. Ranger Power techniques and weapons Singular Rider Z-IN *Default Form **'SingularCalibur' - Her signature weapon that can slash her opponents. Her finisher attack is called . ** - Her signature finisher attack that allow her to deliver the fatal blow with highspeed kick with a energy spear on her foot. *Type Tridoron **'Tridoron Taddle Deadly Strike' - **'Tridoron Big Taihou Burst (w/ Mighty Action X Gashat)' - Z-IN Type Tridoron's Rider Shooting finisher that she used Trailer-Hou accessed with Shift Tridoron as a firepower by inserting a mass-produced version of Mighty Action X Gashat that being stolen from Kuroto Dark. **'Tire Blending' - Type Tridoron's ability allows her to create a Blending Tires. ***'Tough Guy' - A Tire Blending Combo form of Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker and Deco Traveler used by Zisor to attack Peter Griffin. ***'Grand Prix' - *Whale **'Zyuoh Taddle Deadly Strike' - Z-IN RE-ViVE Oma Z-IN *'Oma Z-IN no Deadly Hissatsugeki' - A extremely dangerous Rider Kick and the variation of Oma Zi-O no Hissatsugeki to kill Beerus. *'Oma Taddle Deadly Strike' - Trivia *This is the first character that was exclusive to the Comiga. Category:Villains Category:Clones Category:Female Characters